Misfits Penny's Back
by Spaceman
Summary: RedWitch's Misfitverse. Penny's missing and it's the Exile's fault. Complete. Squirrel lovers BEWARE.


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**MISFITS PENNY'S BACK**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Misfits crossover by Spacemam

newfiespaceman yahoo.ca

January 03, 2007

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer**

X-Men Evolution is the property of Stan Lee, Jack Kirby, Marvel, and Co.

GI Joe is the property of Hasbro, Marvel, and other companies.

Misfits is the property of Red Witch. Permission Given.

Comic Info taken from Wikipedia.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes

KEY

sound effects

Loud sound

telepathy mental command

#phone#

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Universe 42442-NUTS

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a long, hard, bloody battle. The champion had arrived 7 days ago and in 7 days she had slayed 7 million. The earth is dark crimson with blood of fallen enemies, the severed body parts are scattered for miles. The hundreds of enslaved heroes, villains, and innocent lie unconscious with there slavers mutilated remains next to them.

The enemies had once been gentle creatures, until the dark forces twisted there minds and bodies into monstrosities of immense size and strength.

The largest and most powerful of dark queen's warriors fell after a gruesome 2 hour battle. It's immense fur-covered head torn from it's broken body. The heroine didn't even have time to savor her victor, for the final battle had begun.

The final battle was between the young mute heroine and the laughing dark queen on the top of an immense demonic tree. Time had no meaning. The battle may have lastest seconds or days, no one would remember. A battle of agility and strength, of sorceress voice and silent strength, of sharp teeth and claws.

Then in one final slash, the young heroine collapsed and the head of the Dark Queen was severed from her body. In that instant, the dark power of the queen were torn asunder. The demon tree, which was there battlefield collapsed into sand and dust. The multitude of life and souls stolen were released. Those who were stolen from and lived were restored, while those who died were released into the here after.

The young heroine awoke to cheers and salutations, before departing home.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

X-Mansion, earlier

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few minutes ago, a portal opened in the backyard of the New Xavier Mansion. The portal belonged to the demension jumping heroes known as the Exiles. The team consists of characters from different dimensions, or realities, which have been removed from time and space in order to correct problems in various alternate worlds and divergent timelines in the multiverse. The Exile are not in this demension to fix a problem, they have come in need of help.

The members of this group are Blink (Clarice Ferguson, from the Age of Apocalypse continuity), Mimic (Calvin Rankin), Magnus (son of Magneto and Rogue), Thunderbird (John Proudstar), Nocturne (Talia Josephine "T.J." Wagner, daughter of Nightcrawler and Scarlet Witch) and Morph.

"This is the problem" says Blink holding up a weird video cube.

The cube displays a strange site. A post-apocalyptic world with desolate plains and armies of blood thirsty minions is not strange, but the mistress of this dark world is. The woman sits on a black throne on the top of an immense tree. The towering black tree glows a dark light and drains the life energy from the world. The woman is strangest, instead of armor, leather, or a queen's robes, the woman is dressed in dark brown fur and has buck teeth and long bushy tail.

"Squirrel Girl. Doreen Green, a buck-toothed young girl with a long, bushy tail who has the abilities of a squirrel and can summon squirrels to help her. She had a wise-cracking pet squirrel called Monkey Joe, who was also a member until his untimely death. He was replaced by Tippy-Toe, a female squirrel. Then later, she was replaced by...never mind'

'Squirrel Girl joined Great Lake Avengers, a group of self-styled super heroes who possess bizarre powers, a lack of common sense and a naive insistence on being super heroes. Kind of like the X-Men, but even dumber. Despite her arguably silly powers, Squirrel Girl has single-handedly defeated Doctor Doom, Thanos, Terrax, M.O.D.O.K. and Deadpool. "

There is a pause.

"Well... the problem occurred when Squirrel Girl became Prideful. Pride is one the Seven Deadly Sins and it allowed the demon spirit of Nohthc to possess her body. The demon increased her powers, allowing her to enslave and convert every rodent on Earth and is now using a Death Tree to devour all spiritual energy.'

'The X-Men, Avengers, and other groups tried to stop her, but they were all enslaved after being bitten by the demonic squirrels. Those the little demons couldn't bite, died by asphyxia due to the fur balls."

There is a faint scratching sound.

"OK. Let's go Exiles."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

X-Mansion, current

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katherine "Kitty" Pryde, the intangible Shadowcat of the mutant hero team X-Men walks into her room after a long day. She had been in another fight with Lance and Piotr, Toad slimed her makeup trying to catch a butterfly, Quicksilver stole her underwear, another of Forge's inventions blew up and ruined her clothes, and Wolverine is talking about another camping/training trip.

As Kitty opens the door, she smells something. A coppery smell mixed with woodland that reminds her of Penny, who vanished a few days ago. She slowly enters, as a crimson liquid oozes from the carpet. She stares in shock at what lays before. A monstrous fur-covered cranium the size of a Sentinel's head. A monstrous head with black fur, big eyes, and big buck teeth.

A Giant Squirrel Head.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**_AAAAAAAAAAAAHIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE!"_**

Wolverine looks up to Kitty's window and sees the immense wall of black-brown fur.

"Penny is back."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Inspired by RedWitch's Fun With Mr Squirrel Head.**

**Redwitch, Keep It Up!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
